


Office Games

by Multiversed_Daydreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Boot Worship, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Dominant Kinman, Dominate Palpatine, Everyone's Favorite Trio of Troublemakers, Forced Orgasm, It's all Kinman's fault, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Master/Servant, Masturbation in Bathroom, Office Blow Jobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Palpatine is a Brutal Dom, Poor Sate, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Palpatine, Power Imbalance, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Rules, Sex Toys, Sith Shenanigans (Star Wars), Submissive Sate, Superior/Subordinate, boot licking, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversed_Daydreamer/pseuds/Multiversed_Daydreamer
Summary: Kinman and Sate get drunk at a bar and make a bet. Loser has to wear a butt plug to work.
Relationships: Kinman Doriana/Sheev Palpatine/Sate Pestage, Sheev Palpatine/Sate Pestage
Comments: 23
Kudos: 24





	Office Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/gifts), [ashangel101010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/gifts).



> This is officially the longest story I've ever written and it if 31 pages of utter filth. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

It had started with a stupid bet, a shock ball tournament had been going on at the bar they were drinking at this weekend. Senator Palpatine had been out to dinner with another senator and Sate had been trying to escape the mental image of her hands all over his redhead. Jealous and irrationally pissed off, and depressed, Sate had gotten a lot more drunk than he should have. Kinman, at his side trying to cheer him up, and even more drunk than Sate, he had offered a bet. Loser has to wear a butt plug to the office. It had been stupid enough to make him snort, “What? No, Doriana, that’s beyond ridiculous, even for you.”

“At least you’d be getting some.” Kinman had replied with a cocky grin. Sate glared. He didn’t care much for sex the way Kinman did, in fact, Sate didn’t care for any sex, unless it was with a specific redhaired Naboo senator. But, the thought of winning this bet, of Kiman having to go in and spend the day tormented and unable to do anything about it sent sadistic glee running through Sate’s body. With a smirk, the assassin reached out and shook his younger friend’s hand. 

“Fine. I bet Corellia is gonna win.” 

“Then I better hope Alderaan picks up their gameplay,” Kinman responded. It had been a close game, but Alderaan pulled through and beat Corellia. Sate had sat on his barstool, drunker than he’d ever remembered being, and not quite drunk enough to fully face the dread that was now Monday morning at the office. He had hoped Kinman would be too drunk to remember the bet. 

Luck was not on Sate’s side. Sunday morning found Sate with a killer hangover and a package at the door. He opened to find a note from Kinman and… a butt plug. “Are you fucking serious, Kinman?” The note simply read that he does not forget the most important part of his outfit tomorrow. He was going to murder Kinman. He tossed the box and its contents into his nightstand and planned to spend the entire day not thinking about Monday. Maybe he’ll just call out sick… forever. No, that’ll just draw his boss’ attention and the last thing Sate needed was Palpatine snooping around asking him questions about why he skipping work and, odds are, dodging Kinmans calls. Which he planned on doing until further notice. Sure he took the bet, but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to be pissed about losing. 

Sate spent the rest of the weekend going over data pads that were due the upcoming week and plotting his revenge on one Kinman Doriana. He stayed up later than normal that night, not wanting to wake up and have to face an incredibly smug Kinman the next morning. 

Sate did end up finding sleep though and awoke to his alarm clock and a message from Kinman waiting on his datapad. “Don’t forget your accessory.” Sate grumbled under his breath but decided not to reply until after at least one cup of strong black caf. 

He padded out to his small kitchen to brew some caf and scramble some eggs. He watched out the window at the morning traffic as his mind slowly began to wake up. He showered and brushed his teeth before turning to his bedroom to deal with Kinman’s… gift. He stalked over to the nightstand and pulled out the little box. Glaring at the pink plug inside. This was going to be a nightmare. He pulled his datapad off the table and tapped on his conversation thread with Kinman, “I will kill you for this, Kinman.” With his threat sent, he could stall no longer. ‘Just get it over with.’ It took him a solid ten minutes of just staring at the thing before he finally laid down and put the thing in. It stretched him just enough to make him feel it, the length was manageable, the tip reaching just short of his prostate. Slowly he sat up, the silicone was hard but not uncomfortable. But, he certainly wouldn’t forget that it was there. As he stood the plug shifted inside of his pushing at an angle that left him breathless from a brief spark of pleasure. Fuck. That’s definitely going to be an issue. He stood up and quickly dressed before scooping up his datapad and heading for the door. Man, he really hoped he wasn’t hobbling as much as it felt like. Walking made the shifting inside of him worse. 

After an uncomfortable drive to the Senate Building, Sate stepped into the elevator and found his way into the Chommell Sector bullpen. He set his belongings down on his desk, across from a very smug-looking Kinman. “Did you get my message? You never responded.” He asked, his voice the perfect tone of innocent concern. 

“I’m avoiding all messages from you until further notice,” Sate muttered, grabbing the caf mug he kept at his desk and his datapad and turning to head toward the kitchenette area. Behind him, Kinman chuckled and muttered something that Sate didn’t hear. He filled up his mug with some hot caf and scrolled through his schedule for today. By some stroke of luck, Sate mainly just had desk work to do. He did have one meeting after lunch which he wasn’t looking forward to, but one meeting was better than four. Then he clicked on the unopened message from Kinman, bracing himself for whatever teasing response his infuriating friend came up with. 

“Send me a picture for proof. ;)” What the fuck? Footsteps entered into the kitchenette and Sate turned his furious glare on whatever poor schmuck decided to disturb his momentary solitude. Palpatine froze mid-step at the sight of Sate, his caf mug in one hand, a datapad in the other. Sate’s mouth dropped open in horror before he quickly recovered and just dropped his gaze to his caf. 

“Good morning, Sate.” Palpatine murmured as he brushed past the assassin to get some caf. “Is everything okay?” 

Sate wished he could sink through the floor. “Depends,” He replied softly, making sure that only Palpatine could hear. “Can I use Kinman for target practice?” 

Palpatine chuckled, “You don’t need target practice, Sate. You don’t miss.” Sate reached for a stirring straw, which he didn’t need because he drank his caf black, but the other people roaming just outside the kitchenette didn’t need to know that.

“Then can he be a target?” Another chuckle. That laugh sent shivers down his spine and made him shift his weight from foot to foot. Suddenly, all Sate could focus on was the plug inside of him. He could feel his hole clenching around the hard toy, could feel his cock beginning to twitch. For a brief second, his gaze went blurry and he wanted to chase the pleasure. But he was pulled back to reality by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“No, you may not target him. May I ask why you are suddenly interested in killing Kinman?” Sate stood there completely breathless, still trying to fight the urge to press his hips against the counter and rut up into the wood. It would be painful as hell, and not appropriate behavior in front of his boss, but had Palpatine not pulled him out of the moment he might not have cared and that was truly horrifying. “Sate?” Palpatine inquired, looking increasingly concerned for his subordinates' odd behavior today. Sate let out a shaky laugh. 

“Trust me, the desire to murder Kinman isn’t ’sudden’ in the slightest.” With that, Sate made a grab for his caf and datapad before heading back to his desk. He thought he might have heard Palpatine call after him but when he glanced over his shoulder, the senator was talking to someone whose name slipped Sates mind at the moment. He set his caf and datapad down and gently settled into his seat. The toy sank deeper into his body, sliding right against his prostate and stayed there. It took Sate several moments to remember how to breathe. 

“Relax, or I won’t be the only one who knows you’ve got something shoved up your-”

“Shut up or I’ll shove my foot up your-” a movement right beside his desk cut Sate off. He looked up to find an amused Palpatine handing him a datapad. “Sir?” He questioned, watching Palpatine pluck up the datapad by Sates caf mug. 

“In your haste to rush off, you grabbed my datapad by mistake.” 

Sate turned a brilliant shade of red and was distinctly aware of Kinman snickering under his breath as he pretended to work on something. “Er… I’m sorry, Senator.” To make things even worse, Palpatine leaned down to whisper to him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Just as Sate opened his mouth to confirm, the plug inside him shifted and then began to vibrate. Much to his embarrassment, a surprised squeak left him. Holy Korriban! Sate swallowed and ducked his head, reaching for a data report. “Yessir.” He muttered through clenched teeth. For a terrifyingly long moment Palpatine just stared at him, then finally, he turned toward his own office. 

“I would like for you both to join me for lunch today.” He called over his shoulder. Sate couldn’t answer, distracted by the pleasurable vibrations right over his prostate. Kriffing Kinman had a remote! 

“Absolutely, Senator!” Kinman answered, a jaunty grin spreading across his face as his eyes landed on Sate, who was rocking his hips down against his seat as subtly as he could. “Sate.” Kinman leaned forward so just Sate could hear him. “You’ve got to be a little more subtle that.” 

Sate let out a quiet, breathy moan as the toy buzzed against a spot inside him that made fluid leak from the tip of his hard cock. “Turn it off, Kinman.” He whispered, desperately. 

“No,” Kinman said simply, watching Sate squirm as he tried to focus on the file in front of him. “But, if it gets too much, you can go wank it in the fresher. 

Sate stared at him before sighing and turning to work on the endless amount of reports he still had to get done. The first hour went by painfully, Sate was so hard it hurt, the toy was still buzzing right against his prostate and several times Sate almost gave in and went to the ‘fresher to relieve the throbbing ache between his legs. He didn’t give in though, couldn’t give Kinman the satisfaction of knowing he got to the older man. 

By the time lunch break rolled around Sate had gotten through only four reports and felt like he was in a frenzy. He hated it, hated the lack of control he possessed over himself, hated Kinman for having that control, hated the pressing need to have something or someone touch him. He locked his terminal and filed away his reports for later, trying to think of some sort of excuse to get out of lunch with Kinman and Palpatine.

“I can’t go out like this!” He hissed to Kinman as they headed toward the turbolift where the Senator was waiting. 

“Why not?” Kinman asked, a smirk forming on his mouth.

“He’ll know something is wrong.” 

“He already knows something is wrong.” Kinman snickered.

“Did-did you tell him?” Sate was on the verge of snapping Kinman’s neck right there and then, public place aside. 

“No, but you’re not very good at hiding your need.” Sate groaned. 

“I need to use the ‘fresher. Go on without me.” Sate muttered, trying to slip away before Palpatine noticed them. 

“You’ve waited this long, just wait until we’re at the restaurant,” Kinman muttered before taking him by the elbow and guided him to the lifts. 

“Ah, there you two are. I was wondering if you had forgotten about me.” Palpatine said, giving them a grin. 

“We could never forget you, Senator.” Kinman grinned as he pressed the button to call the lift. Sate and Palpatine exchanged brief nods before the three piled into the lift in search of food. Just like this morning, the redhead’s presence caused Sate to be particularly aware of the toy buzzing inside of him. Every sensation seemed heightened and Sate hoped his breathing wasn’t too erratic. His erection throbbed painfully in his trousers, and he was thankful his robes were loose enough to hide it. The lift doors spit them out in the parking docks and Palpatine lead the group to his aircar. 

As Sate settled into the backseat, his breath hitched as the toy pressed right up against his prostate. The car started up, and the vibration under the seat made Sate’s entire body tense. Pleasure zapped through him. The entire drive to the restaurant was spent with his eyes closed, ignoring the conversation happening between his friends, shifting as subtly as he could to rock down on the toy, fighting the urge to touch himself. Sate was positive that he was so wound up that a single touch would be all that it would take. His hands curled around the edge of the seat as his imagination wandered, of slender fingers teasing along his abdomen and hips, the tips of his fingers feather-light against his skin. He was so close… if he could just- the car pulled to a stop and the engine went silent. Sate jerked to attention, suddenly aware of how close he was to ruining his trousers. The three men jump out of the car and started for the doors to the restaurant. 

“What do you think of it all, Sate?” Palpatine asked. 

“Uh, of the restaurant?” Sate wasn’t paying attention to the conversation and apparently, Palpatine noticed because he raised an eyebrow and gave his assistant a side look. 

“I meant of the bill the Trade Federation is attempting to pass next week.” Sate stayed mute. He had no idea what Palpatine was talking about. “Sate,” the senator murmured, “you need to know this for the meeting later this afternoon, you are aware of that, yes?” Sate gave a shaky nod. 

“Of-of course, Sir.” Sate replies, ducking through the door. His face flushed as Kinman leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“Need a hand in the ‘fresher?” A snicker followed the question. 

“Yes.” Sate breathed quietly. “But not your hand.” He quickly slipped from the group and followed the signs to the ‘fresher.” 

As Palpatine and Kinman settled at their table, the senator leaned forward, “Care to tell me why Sate is so on edge today?” 

Kinman grinned, and Palpatine could tell his friend was dying to let him in on the secret. Kinman glanced behind him before leaning forward, “He’d kill me if I told you.”

“He already wants to kill you. But, I’ll protect you… if you tell me what’s going on between the two of you.” Kinman sighed, then dug into his pocket and withdrew the remote that controlled the plug inside Sate, a sly grin taking over his features.

“This past weekend, we made a bet…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sate fumbled with the lock on the stall door, twisting it into its slot before he reached up and tore the purple scarf from around his head and then fumbled with his robes. They puddled on the floor around his ankles and Sate shifted, pressing his back against the stall wall and struggling to get his belt unlatched. The belt finally clinked to the floor and he slid his hand under the waistband of his trousers and underwear, curling his fingers around his aching flesh. “Ahnn!” His head thunked back against the back of the stall, as he roughly jerked his hand as much as it would go with his trousers still on. It wasn’t enough tho, so he growled and roughly tugged the button open and forced down the zip, shoving his trousers and underwear to mid-thigh. His cock sprang out and curled up against his stomach, leaving a wet patch of sticky fluid right under his navel. He couldn’t care though because the toy inside him switched to a new setting, vibrating harder than before, Sate whined and he finally gave in to that frenzied need he had been fighting for hours now. He braced himself against the opposite wall with one hand and the other when back to his cock. Wrapping his fingers around the head and pressing the pad of his index finger into the little bundle of nerves underneath. A sob left him has his hips bucked forward into his fist. Another groan and Sate sped his hand up, rocking his hips in time with his hand. His eyes fell unfocused and his mouth dropped open in silent pleasure. He spread his legs a little more and he let out a high pitched sound. So close, please. He moved his hand faster, climbing higher and higher. 

Just when he was about to fall over the edge into the most blissful orgasm he could think of, it was cut short by the toy inside him going still. Sates’ eyes snapped open and a desperate fury he has never known washed over him. Kinman was going to pay for that. The door opened and Sate closed his eyes, part of him hoped it was Kinman so he’d have an excuse to tear him a new one. Another part of him did not want to deal with inevitable teasing Kinman was notorious for. He waited in silence while footsteps echoed off the walls. They stopped right outside of his stall. Sate opened his mouth to tell Kinman to turn the toy back on or so help him! 

“Sate,” Kriff! It’s the senator! “Sate, open the door.” Sate bit his lip at the authoritative command. Torn between wanting to obey and knowing that if he opened the door to face Palpatine, he’d have to explain shit he didn’t want to talk about with Palpatine. “Kinman told me what’s going on, I took the remote from him.”

“KINMAN DID WHAT?” Sate exploded, stuffing his still aching cock back in his pants. He dressed in record time before unlocking the stall and flinging the door open, planning to move right past his boss to strangle Doriana. Unfortunately, before he could make it to the door, Palpatine grabbed him by the shoulder, turning Sate so his free hand can splay against the assassin’s chest, pinning him back against the wall. Sate snarled, too pissed off at Kinman and at the denial of his orgasm to comprehend what he was doing. He shoved at Palpatine’s arm, which was now barred across his chest. “Get off, I’m going to murder him.” 

“No, you’re not. I took the remote, he is no longer in control. I am.” Palpatine snapped at him. His body pressed against Sate’s to still his wriggling subordinate. His hip pressed into Sate’s erection and the assassin let out a choked noise as his hips bucked forward, trying to seek more friction against Palpatine. 

“Please,” He breathed out as his head fell against the senator’s shoulder. “I-I need -”

Palpatine cut in before he could finish, “With what you just tried to pull, the only thing you need to do is to follow my directions, Sate. Now, pull yourself together so we can go and discuss how we’re going to gather allies in the meeting this afternoon.” 

Sate realized with a start that he was grinding his erection against Palpatine's hip. With a noise between a grunt and a growl, Sate sank back against the wall and sighed, “Give me a moment alone, I’ll wash up and come join you guys.” He whispered. Palpatine watched him for several long seconds as if trying to decide if Sate could be trusted alone. Slowly, Palpatine withdrew. 

“No touching yourself. I expect you to be at the table in 90 seconds, am I understood?” 

“Yes, sir.” Sate whispered meekly, watching the senators back as he pulled open the door and disappeared back into the main dining room. Sate sighed, closing his eyes and took a brief moment to imagine taking Kinman's head off. The image of Kinman immediately did wonders for his erection. As it started to flag, Sate washed his hands and made sure he looked presentable in the mirror before leaving. 

Sate found Palpatine and Kinman in the back corner of the restaurant, Palpatine’s back was against one wall, Kinman’s back was to the room, the seat in the corner between them was empty. The assassin quickly occupied it and scanned the room. After making sure they had no eavesdroppers, he lowered his eyes to look at the menu in front of him. He scanned the items, but nothing looked too appetizing. The waiter came by, asking for their order, Sate settled on a salad and a water, something the two Naboo thought was a personal insult as they ordered meat. Sate rolled his eyes. “I’m just not hungry.” He explained as the waiter left. Kinman blinked and a sly smile curled on his mouth. 

“I bet you’re really thirsty though,” he muttered. Sate’s face felt like someone had poured scalding water on it, and he took a moment to imagine pouring scalding water on Kinman, though on a part that wasn’t on his face. Sate smirked at the sight of Palpatine flashing Kinman a warning look. 

“We’re here to discuss this afternoon’s meeting, not Sate’s… thirst.” Palpatine reminded him. Sate’s eyes widened and he coughed, humiliation burned through him as his cock twitched. Kriff, since when was he aroused by being humiliated in public? “Now, if Sate would actually pay attention, we need to discuss how we’re going to gain allies to oppose the Trade Federation’s bill. Sate, are you listening?” 

“Yes.” the assassin nodded, his face bright red. Sate cursed the redhead for interrupting him in the bathroom. He was ready half hard again and wanted to excuse himself but he knew Palpatine would have none of it. Their drinks came and Sate sipped on his water and listened to the senator give his points on what was expected to happen at the meeting. 

Lunch came and went, each of them throwing credits down, amounting to their individual meals. Kinman insisted that Sate pay the tip since his meal was the cheapest. Rolling his eyes, Sate threw a few more credits on the table before getting up and following the senator out of the restaurant and back to his aircar. This time, Sate ended up in front with Palpatine. Kinman was sitting directly behind him, something Sate does not like. The vibrations from the engine from the car were more pronounced in the front seat, but without the plug vibrating, it was more tolerable. But, it still made Sate squirm and stifle moans. Every once in awhile, Kinman would lean forward and say something like “Does it feel good to have something filling you up?” or “I bet you look hot while you ride cock.” or “This isn’t enough to make you come all over your pants, is it?” or “Did he let you finish?” Despite Sate's best efforts, he was once more painfully hard as they landed in the senate landing pad. He stumbled out of the car and went straight for the lift, hoping to bail on Kinman, just to have a few seconds of peace. A frustrated groan left him when the lift showed that it was five floors up, giving his two companions ample time to catch up. 

“I hope you weren’t about to leave us, Sate.” Palpatine hums in his left ear, making Sate’s cock jerk. 

“N-no, sir.” Sate murmurs, bowing his head submissively. The lift opened for them, completely empty and they piled in to head back to their floor. 

“I think he was, Senator,” Kinman added softly. “I think he was going to rush off to a random ‘fresher to… take himself in hand, so to speak.” 

Sate’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to protest, but Palpatine speaks before he can. “It certainly seems that way, doesn’t it?” His hand settles on Sate’s lower back, subtle but possessive and Sate is embarrassed by the needy noise that leaves him at Palpatine's touch. Kinman snickers as Sate tries to focus on defending himself. 

“I wasn’t- I-”

“I think he needs to be punished for attempting to break the rules,” Kinman suggested. Sate suddenly found his voice.

“I think you need to stop talking. Permanently.” He growled, storming off to his desk the second the turbolift doors opened. 

Kinman joined him about five minutes later, “Meeting is in an hour and a half. The senator wants us in his office 45 minutes early.” There was a gleam in the Nubian’s eyes that made Sate uneasy. Then he frowned, the car ride back to the restaurant had been completely silent, if they still had topics to discuss, why not discuss them on the way back?

“Ok. Er… do we still have stuff to discuss? I thought we covered everything at lunch.” 

“Not everything, I guess,” Kinman said with a shrug. 

They fell into silence as they worked on their individual reports. About ten minutes into the silence, the plug started to buzz again. Sate started, looking around to Kinman who, for the first time today, was genuinely oblivious to Sates torment. His datapad buzzed on the desk and he cut his eyes away from his friend to open a message from Palpatine: “Stop gawking and get back to work, Sate.” Sate’s jaw dropped for a second before remembering that Palpatine had told him that he had taken the remote from Kinman at the restaurant. Sate’s head snapped up to look into the window of the senator’s office. Palpatine had his head down and appeared to be working on a data report. His pad dinged again as another message from his boss popped up, “Sate, if I have to ask you again, you’ll be punished for your disobedience. Work. Now.” Sate swallowed the groan that tried to escape and slowly returned to his work. He felt hyper-aware of everything, and in the time he had left before he had to go meet with Palpatine, he’d only managed to get through one and a half reports.

By the time Kinman stood up, drawing Sate's attention, he was sweating from his efforts to quell his squirming and that frenzied feeling from earlier had returned and seemed to be twice as strong. Sate stood on shaking legs and awkwardly followed Kinman to Palpatine’s office. He was so hard it hurt to not be touched and it took all of his willpower to breathe as normal as possible. Kinman knocked, they were told to come in and Sate followed his taller friend inside and shut the door behind him. “Shut the blinds, Sate,” Palpatine commanded. Kinman took a seat across from the senator and finally allowed a smirk to overtake his features. Sate’s stomach flip-flopped as he turned to close the blinds, feeling distinctively like he was trapping himself with the two men behind him. “Come now, Sate don’t dawdle,” Palpatine said, a hint of impatience in his voice. 

“Sir,” Sate started as he turned to face the room. He paused, taking in the excited gleam in Kinman’s eyes, and the predatory smirk on Palpatine’s lips. In one of Palpatine’s hands was the remote. Sate’s mouth went dry. “I take it, this is not about the meeting.” He whispered breathlessly. He wanted to take the seat next to Kinman so he could get off his trembling legs. 

“Actually, this does concern the meeting.” Palpatine replied, “You see, Sate, I have determined that, by your behavior today, you are not capable of keeping this little secret of yours- well, secret.” Sate blinked, surely Palpatine wasn’t going to excuse him from the meeting. He shook his head, opening his mouth to ask what was expected of him. Palpatine answered him before he could ask “Oh, I’m not excusing you, Sate. I need both of my aids,” his eyes briefly flicked to Kinman before returning to Sate, “with me for this conference. While you stormed off from the lift, Kinman and I decided that your behavior is not tolerable and we need to set some rules and boundaries with you so we don’t lose good allies for next week's debate.” 

Sate glared at Kinman, not at all surprised that he was in favor of putting restrictions on Sate. “You could just let me take the plug out for-”

“Hell no! You lost. You’ve gotta figure out how to manage for the rest of the workday.” Kinman said indignantly. Sate sighed before giving Palpatine a pleading look. He found no mercy in those sharp, pale blue eyes. 

“You lost, Sate,” He murmured, “but, if you are good and do exactly what I tell you for the next 25 minutes, I’ll let you find relief before the meeting. If you do not behave yourself… well, we’ll deal with that too.” A positively wicked smirk graced Palpatine’s face, momentarily stealing Sate’s breath. Kinman snickered, and Sate knew Kinman hoped that he’d screw up. “Are you ready, Sate?” 

“Er.. should I lock the door, sir?” 

“No,” Palpatine’s voice was sharp and authoritative, and it sent shivers down Sate’s spine and aroused him further. Damn this man's effect on Sate! “You will do what I command of you, and nothing else. You will not speak unless I ask you a question and you will respond with only ‘yes, sir’ or ‘no, sir.’ Am I understood?” 

Sate was barely breathing, his wildest fantasies were about to become his reality and Kinman would be witnessing it to hold over his head for the rest of his life. “Y-yes, sir.” Sate sounded meek, even in his own ears and it equally as embarrassing as it was arousing. 

“Good.” His thumb pressed a button on the remote in his hand the toy inside of Sate buzzed harder. His breath hitched and his hips spasmed in midair. “If you finish before I give you permission, I’ll be forced to punish you, Sate.” Sate nodded and closed his eyes, relaxing his body to still his hips. The pleasure was still on the brink of too much, but it wouldn’t push him over. What Palpatine said next made Sate’s eyes snap back open, “Now, strip.” 

“Wha-?”

“Really, Sate? That isn’t such a hard command.” The senator raised his eyebrows. “Take your clothes off. All of them. Now.” His voice was sharp and cold, compelling Sate to obey. As he began stripping, Palpatine spoke a low, growling warning, “This is your warning, if you hesitate again you will be punished.” 

“Yes, sir,” Sate muttered as he dropped his purple headscarf to the floor and shrugged out of his robe. His tunic and undershirt were next, followed by a brief fumble with his belt before it fell with a soft thunk to the carpet. He kicked out of his boots and then unbuttoned his trousers. They fell to his ankles and he kicked them off, he leaned down to peel off his socks, then slowly stood. He shouldn’t hesitate, but he didn’t really want Kinman to see him naked. Not that it mattered, he was so hard, the outline of his cock is straining in his boxers. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. A noise left him as his erection sprang out and cool air rushed to meet it. He stepped out of his boxers and used his hands to somewhat try to hide his obvious arousal. 

“Awe, don’t hide from us, Sate!” Kinman said with a jaunty grin. “You’re beautiful.” He added with a wink. Palpatine cleared his throat, drawing Sate's attention back to him.

“Fold your clothes and bring them to me.” While Sate busied himself with folding his clothes he could hear a drawer open. He gathered the neatly folded garments and walked over to the desk, handing them to his boss. Palpatine placed them in the drawer and closed it. “Kneel.” Sate fell to both knees beside Palpatine, a low moan leaving him as did. “Put your hands behind your back and keep them there. If you move them, I will tie them there. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” Sate groaned while folding his hands behind his back and curling is pale fingers around his forearms, locking himself in place… completely naked, on his knees, on display for Palpatine and Kinman, his cock red and leaking a steady stream of clear fluids, jutting straight out from his hips. 

“Fuck,” Kinman exclaimed softly. Palpatine hummed, his eyes sliding over Sate in a way that made him feel like he was a prize being inspected. He shifted slightly and Kinman chuckled. “What’s wrong, Sate? You’re not about to lose yourself just by being looked at, are you?” Sate glared at the floor, hating Kinman. A movement above him caught his eye before slender fingers tangled in his short hair and twisted brutally, making the assassin hiss. 

“He asked you a question, Sate. Answer him.” Palpatine snarled, his face showing angry disapproval. 

“Ahh! N-No, sir! No, sir!” Gasping at the sharp sting in his scalp. 

“I expect you to show Kinman the same respect you show me.” 

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.” Sate gasped out, digging his nails into his arms to keep from clawing at the hand in his hair. He felt Kinman come up behind him and kneel at his back, large, tanned hands slid over his scrawny form, pitching relentlessly at his nipples until Sate was whimpering and moaning under the assault. 

“That’s right, Sate” Kinman cooed in his ear, “I can make you feel so good, you won’t know up from down.” He nipped at the top of Sates ear and the elder whimpered under the stimulation. His entire body was shaking with need. “But,” One hand disappeared from his chest to deliver a sharp slap to his erection. Sate let out a choked sob, pulling against the hand still tangled in his hair. “I can also punish you if you’re going to act like a twat. It’s your choice.” With that, he disappeared, leaving Sate in Palpatine’s clutches. 

After a long, considering look, Palpatine spoke, “You’ve already been given a warning. I am afraid to say that you’ll be punished for your discrepancy.” He said it with such an air of finality that Sate couldn’t even argue. He just gave a weak whine as Palpatine pushed his head down until Sate’s nose was pressed against the leather of his boot. “Surely you can use that brain of yours to figure out what is expected of you. Or are you to ruled by that little cock of yours to properly process anything at the moment?” Sate’s member gave a fierce twitch at the derogatory comment, fuck, who knew he was into size humiliation? 

“No, sir.” He gasped breathlessly, before letting the flat of his tongue play against the tip of Palpatine’s boot. Sate made a face at the bitter taste, but at the senator’s soft ‘good boy’ he repeated his actions until the black leather was shining with his saliva and the taste wasn’t as bitter. Then, the hand in his hair tugged lightly and Sate gave the same treatment to the other one. Dragging his tongue along the tip, tracing the inseam and sides. 

All the while, Kiman was teasing him with words and touch alike. Daring him to not release on the floor while pressing a finger to the vibrating plug, pushing it deeper inside him, making Sate stifle a scream that half the floor would’ve undoubtedly heard. At one point he even tried to slide a finger beside the plug, but Palpatine, thankfully, put a stop to that.

By the time Sate was pulled back into his kneeling position by the hair, he was only vaguely aware of his surroundings. His cock was painfully hard and purple. It lay against Sate’s pale stomach, precum dribbling down his shaft in copious amounts. He was guided to turn on his knees and pulled back to straddle one of the senator’s boots. He whimpered with every breath, biting his lip to keep from begging. Talking out of turn will definitely not get him his desired release. He glanced up at Kinman, who was taking a photo. “This is solid wank material.” He grinned as he set the datapad down and looked at Sate with dark, appraising eyes. “Such a slut. Did you like it when the senator called you cock little?”

Sate whimpered and nodded. “Yes, sir.” He admitted, flushing with embarrassment as he did so.

Palpatine chuckled, a possessive hand curled over Sate’s shoulder and stroked down his chest, toying momentarily with a nipple, making his assistant moan and arch into his hand, before pulling back to settle on the back of Sate’s neck. “Just don’t share it with anyone, Kinman.”

“Of course not, boss,” Kinman said, glancing at the holoclock on the desk before looking back to the elder Naboo. “What do you think, boss? Should we let him come?” Sate groaned and fought to stay good, hoping for pity. 

“I suspect if we don’t, he’ll be quite an embarrassment at the meeting. Only… I’m not particularly in the mood to explain to the cleaning crew why I have ejaculation on my office floor, nor do I wish for anyone to mistake me for being as desperate as our friend here.” Sate sobbed at his words, wanting to say something, to defend himself, to go find a ‘fresher stall and finish what these two started in privacy, but he couldn’t remember how to properly form words at the moment. Strong fingers tangled in his hair and yanked him backward, forcing his eyes to meet Palpatine’s. “Do not consider this a mercy, Sate. I am going to let you climax only because you would embarrass me should I not allow you to.” His hand lifted from his hair and instead curled around Sate’s throat, squeezing tight enough to silence his assassin’s whimpers. Somewhere out of his line of vision, Kinman shifted and, with a nod from Palpatine, the plug was turned up several notches and the tip of the senator’s boot pressed the plug right up against Sate’s prostate. Sate arched in a silent scream and large hands gripped his hips, pinning him in place as a hot mouth wrapped around his erection and swallowed him to the hilt. Sate saw white and a choked off noised escaped him as he was thrown into violent convulsions, the buzzing toy heightening the sensations as the mouth pulled back to suck on the head of his cock. It was so intense that tears sprang to his eyes and one even fell. 

He wasn’t sure how long it lasted, but he snapped back to reality when the hand released his throat and a pair of larger hands found his face, pulling him up as a mouth descended on his. Sate let out a surprised squawk as a tongue pushed into his mouth and … Kinman fed him his own release. A whimper left him as Palpatine’s hand settled, once more, on the back of his neck. “Swallow it, Sate.” He commanded. The toy was still buzzing mercilessly inside of him, making his hips spasm, combined with the taste of his release, and the hand squeezing possessively on the back of his neck, Sate was already feeling his cock twitch in renewed interest. He swallowed all that he was given. When Sate was released, a small trickle of white goop slid down his chin and dripped onto his chest. Kinman stood up and snapped another picture of Sate before he checked the time. 

“Fifteen minutes.”

“Go make sure you are presentable for the meeting. We’ll meet you in the conference room.” Palpatine said. Kinman nodded and turn to the door. Sate was hidden from view by the senator's desk, but that didn’t stop his breath from hitching when Kinman opened the door and slipped through it before shutting it. Behind him, he could hear a rustle of fabric and a clink of a belt. He didn’t dare turn around until he was told. The foot under him pressed into the plug and Sate jerked forward in an attempt to escape the over-sensitive stimulation. His arms finally came from behind his back to catch himself on the desk before he smacked his face against it. A low growl sounded behind him and Sate’s wrists were yanked behind his back again. He felt a brush of fabric on his arms as the senator tied his wrists in place. Sate keened as he was tugged back until he was once more pressed against Palpatine. “You were doing so well.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Sate whispered.

“I don’t have time to punish you before the meeting, but I want to put you to good use while I have you.” He turned Sate around and reached a hand into his robe, pulling out his own erection, an angry shade of red and just begging Sate to come take care of it. Slender fingers curled into his hair and pulled him forward. “Open.” Sate obeyed instantly, letting the hot head of his superiors’ cock to slide against his tongue. He moaned as the heady taste, sucking more in eagerly. A cruel laugh left the man above him. “Kinman is right. You are a slut.” His grip tightened in his subordinate's hair, quelling Sate’s sloppy attempt at a blow job. “Have you forgotten who’s in control?” Sate moaned, trying to communicate despite his full mouth. 

Palpatine glared at him before slowly pushing down on Sate’s head, forcing him to accept more of the redhead's cock in his throat. “Now, now, Sate, it isn’t very polite to talk with your mouth full.” Sate groaned at those words, his own cock twitching and growing to half-mast. Palpatine’s hips began to move. Sate moaned as his throat was fucked. Another growl left Palpatine, and his fingers tightened painfully in Sate's hair. “I’m glad I sent Kinman away for this part. I don’t think I want to share the look on your face right now with anyone.” His hips moved faster and Sate gagged, saliva dripping down his chin as Palpatine’s breath came out in harsh pants. Sate can feel the cock in his mouth twitch, and he knew his boss was close. He curled his tongue around the base and sucked as hard as he could. Palpatine’s hips stuttered and the noise that left him went straight to Sate’s cock. His own cock was once again hard and leaking but with his hands bound there was nothing he could do about it. He hummed in the back of his throat. Palpatine’s cock twitches several times and Sate felt a warm splash of salty seed on his tongue before he was forced to take all of the senator's cock in his mouth. Sate’s nose was tickled by the thatch of orange hairs at the base of the younger man’s cock, but all he could focus on was swallowing said man's release. 

Sate was released and he watched Palpatine, who smirked. “Did you enjoy getting used, Sate?” The assassin flushed. 

“Yes, sir.” He whispered. His voice was raw from the hard throat fucking he’d just received. A hand reached out and caught Sate’s chin, turning his face up to force eye contact. With his other hand, Palpatine reached down and curled his long fingers around Sate’s swollen member. 

“Your greedy little cock just can’t stay down, can it?” He asked, calm and gentle as he slowly stroked over his assistant's arousal. Sate’s response was well worth it, his hips bucked forward and a high pitched cry left his mouth. Palpatine snarled, his hand leaving the needy cock and instead tangling in dark hair, shoving Sate against his desk drawers and wrapping his hand around the pale throat. He knelt down between his subordinate's legs, eyes scanning over the pale, lean body. The assassin’s face was slack, his throat constricting under Palpatine’s palm, the pale wiry chest and abdomen twitching, and the dark trail of hairs leading from his navel to the thatch that surrounded a dark red erection. His hole twitching against the bright pink, buzzing toy inside of him. Palpatine let the hand in Sate’s hair drop to curl around the back of Sate’s knee and shoving his legs further apart, gleefully watching the greedy hole twitch on the plug. “What do you want?” He asked, loosening his hand so Sate could talk. 

“I-I want you- need you. Ah!-” Sate cried as the toy buzzed against his sensitive walls. “Please fuck me! I need you- you inside of me.” Sate panted. He writhed and whimpered as Palpatine just stared at him. 

“I do not have time to do that,” Palpatine said, once more restricting Sate’s airflow. The hand under Sate’s knee slid up his thigh and took hold of his erection, making quick strokes up and down Sate’s cock. “You are truly pathetic like this, Sate. I never imagined you to be the type to willingly suck off a senator under his desk. So desperate that you are risking both of our jobs just so you can get some relief.” Sate let out silent screams as the hand on his cock squeezed his shaft and twisted slightly at his head, making him see stars. “So pathetic that you actually get off on needing permission to come, don’t you?” Sate nodded, hips bucking into the senator's hand and his arms straining against his bindings. 

Palpatine leaned down to deliver a painful bite to Sate’s chest. He moved around, sucking bruises and bites into Sate's chest before lifting his head to nip the assistant’s ear before speaking directly into it. “It’s a good thing you are a pretty submissive, Sate. If you were a top, I highly doubt you’d be able to please your bottom with how small your tiny little cock is.” Sate’s entire body shook as his hips jerked into Palpatine’s hand. “Come for me, slut.” Sate’s mouth dropped open as his member pulsed and he painted his own stomach with his release. Then, his body dropped against the desk slack and exhausted. Palpatine sat back and reached for the remote on top of his desk, clicking the toy off. He looked down to examine the man before him. There were hickeys a bite marks coloring the pale chest, and the assassin's stomach was covered with his own desperate release. “You make quite a pretty picture like this, Sate. Perhaps I should take you home with me tonight and have my wicked way with you.”

Sate huffed out a weak laugh. “Meaning you didn’t just er- have your wicked way with me?” Palpatine let out a dark chuckle in response, reaching out and scooping up some of the cooling fluid off of Sate's stomach, bringing it up to his assistant’s mouth. Sate looked at him, surprise flickering in his eyes before he opened his mouth and sucked his release off of his boss fingers. 

“Not quite. Though perhaps, if you behave and get more work done than you did this morning, I’ll consider it.” He murmured, scooping up Sate’s release and letting the assassin suck it off his fingers. Once Sate’s chest and stomach, and Palpatine’s fingers were clean, Palpatine helped his assistant to his feet. He slid open the middle drawer and withdrew Sate’s clothes. 

Now that Sate was of a more sound mind, he was realizing that he was naked in his boss’ office at work. He took his clothes and felt his face heat up, turning with his back to Palpatine as he quickly stepped into his boxers and pants. “I’d have thought that the thought of me taking you home would make you a little less reserved, Sate.” Palpatine quipped, sounding amused by his subordinates' behavior. He walked up behind Sate and grabbed the thin waist, pulling the assassin against his chest. “Hiding will not be tolerated tonight.” He warned, nails curling and dragging down the pale chest, leaving angry welts in their wake. A started noise left Sate and he nodded.

“Yes, sir.” Palpatine let out a pleased hum and released his captive. Sate quickly dressed in silence and turned to the senator, who was waiting by the door. They exited the office and wound their way through the bullpen to the lifts.

As they rode down the two levels where the conference would be held, Palpatine’s hand settled on the small of Sate’s back. Then dropped right as the lift opened and they made their way down the hallway and turned into the conference room. Kinman was chatting up a beautiful aid from Ryloth but upon seeing the rest of his team enter the room, he said his goodbyes to her and made his way to meet with Palpatine and Sate. 

“I hope you weren’t enough trouble to make our senator nearly late, Sate,” He whispered low enough so only their group could hear. “I’d hate for you to have to do the rest of today’s work in the naughty chair in the boss’ office.” Sate scoffed and rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to tell his friend to stick his comment where the sun doesn’t shine.

“I haven’t decided yet. I’m going to see how he behaves here and if he’s good he’ll be in the bullpen where he belongs, if he doesn’t, he’ll be arranged to be with me for the rest of the day.” Palpatine interjected with a soft whisper. Kinman grinned as Sate turned bright red. He didn’t like how they talked about him. Like he was some naughty child. The three of them took their seats, with Sate in the middle and Palpatine and Kinman on either side of him. 

The meeting was boring. Everything they discussed seemed to have three different sides to it and the planet who was currently the victim of the Trade Federation's stupidity didn’t seem to be able to grasp that if the Federation wins and they pass this bill, their people will suffer and go into poverty. Overall, Sate was beginning to feel agitated with the entire group and wanted this meeting to be done with. About thirty minutes in, the plug started to buzz again, startling Sate from his daydreams of killing one of the particularly idiotic aids who was currently spouting nonsense and attempting to pass it off as an argument. 

Sate had calmed down from the stint in Palpatine’s office, but even the low level of buzzing played on his still sensitive nerves. He shifted as subtly as he could, trying to take the pressure of the toy off of his prostate. Under the table, Palpatine’s hand squeezed his knee in warning. Sate, looked down at the table, forcing himself to focus on the argument currently happening between the Dorvalla and Ryloth senators. The rest of the meeting passed twice as slow and Sate was on the verge of tears by the time they stood up and shook hands with everyone. They all separated in the hall. The group from Naboo were the only ones who did not belong to this floor. So while a majority of the meeting occupants returned to their individual bullpens, Palpatine, Kinman, and Sate made their way to the lifts. 

“You did well, Sate.” Palpatine murmured quietly. “You’ll work in the bullpen, and you’ll stay at your desk until your inbox is empty. That should keep you in the office past the time everyone else leaves.” Sate nodded as they got into the elevator, the buzzing toy was starting to agitate him. He wasn’t in frenzied arousal he’d spent most of the day in, but the forced pleasure was almost painful and he wanted a break. “After you are done, and the office is empty, you may come to me. You’ll wait for me to finish whatever work I may have left to do, and then you’ll be riding home with me. I do not believe you should be driving in your current state.” 

Sate whimpered as Palpatine’s hand once more settled on the small of his back as they rode up to their floor. “Please, just turn it off.” He begged. His voice shook and he was absently pressing back into Palpatine’s hand. The said hand dropped as the lift doors opened. They walked into the bullpen, where Sate and Kinman found their desks and Palpatine disappeared into his office, completely ignoring his plea.

Sate couldn’t stop squirming, and from Kinman’s quiet chuckles, he was enjoying that fact. Sate was able to focus more or less on work for a while. As he worked he realized just how little work he’d gotten done before lunch. He sighed at his full inbox, before reaching for another data report. Slowly, Sate worked through the reports, as the office emptied. His cock had reawakened, and Kinman kept asking him if Sate needed a hand with it. 

As Kinman clocked out and locked his desk and terminal for the night, he looked over at the suffering assassin. “Last chance, Satey, sure you don’t want to meet me in the ‘fresher?”

“Positive,” Sate muttered, not looking away from the current report he was working through. “And don’t call me ‘Satey,’ it’s weird.” Kinman scoffed before leaning down to whisper directly in Sate’s ear. 

“Have a good night, Satey. Don’t let the senator bite you too hard.” Sate’s head snapped up to see Kinman wink at him, before heading towards the lift. Sate glanced around. He was one of only three left in the bullpen and a woman whose name Sate had forgotten, was gathering her things to leave. 

He looked back to his report, taking a brief moment to let a shiver of anticipation slide down his spine. He swallowed and forced himself to finish his last few reports. But images and fantasies about what might take place at Palpatine’s apartment tonight kept intruding. It took longer than necessary to finish the small amount of work he had left to finish. 

He put his completed work into his terminal before locking it and making sure everything was up and his desks’ surface was empty. He then made his way to Palpatine's office and knocked. He heard a murmur of voices from within. Sate waited for several minutes, unable to make out what was being said on the other side of the door. The blinds were still closed from their earlier games. Finally, the voices went silent, and the door opened, and Palpatine welcomed him inside. He stepped over the threshold and it was apparent to the assassin that they were the only one in the office. Palpatine must’ve just gotten off of a holocall then. The senator brushed past him, making his way back to his desk. 

“I have about an hour left before I can leave,” Palpatine informed. “Come.” He demanded. Sate went willingly. Palpatine pulled him close, reaching up to pull Sate’s headscarf from his head. He shoved his assistant’s robes from his shoulders and pushed the tunic over a flushed face. Then, his hands settled on Sate’s belt, pale eyes watched him consideringly, before the redhead seemed to make up his mind. He tugged the belt lose, dropping it in the pile of clothing before unbuttoning Sate’s trousers and shoving them down. Sate wobbled, reaching down to tug his boots off. Palpatine stopped him with a sharp slap to the back of his hands. He worked Sate’s trousers over his boots and then dropped them down into the pile. Palpatine then gathered the discarded clothes and put them in his middle desk drawer and took a seat. “Kneel.” 

Sate swallowed and once more knelt at the redheads' feet. This felt… different without Kinman here to crack jokes and it seemed to just now occur to Sate’s lust addled mind that he was quite literally at a Sith Lord’s mercy. Well, lack of mercy, to be more accurate. 

Kinman is an easy buffer since he doesn’t know of the senators’ secret identity. ‘Perhaps I should take you home with me tonight and have my wicked way with you.’ Oh fuck. It was too late to back out, and honestly, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to back out. He was already kneeling in nothing but his boots and boxers at the man’s feet, might as well see the night through. 

“I see you’ve come to the realization of your current situation.” Palpatine chuckled. He sounded smug and victorious. Sate swallowed and nodded, looking down at the floor as he spoke in a hoarse whisper. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Ah, yes. Now that Kinman is no longer here to protect you, I believe a change in rules is in order. We’ll keep the one on you not being able to move or talk unless directly commanded to. But instead of answering to me as ‘sir’ I think I’d prefer it if you’d answered to me as ‘Master.’ Am I understood?” Sate’s cock jumped at the ‘M’ word. He didn’t have enough fingers or toes to count how many times he’s gotten himself off in the dead of the night to fantasies of calling the man before him “Master.” Sate yelped when a sudden pain flared in his scalp, Palpatine’s hand had twisted in Sate’s hair again. “Am. I. Understood?” 

“Yes, si-master! Yes, Master!” Sate cried out as he was roughly shoved away. Sate gasped as his cock twitched in his briefs and he only just realized that he was right on the edge. Palpatine seemed to realize it too, for he reached into the still open drawer and pulled out the strip of fabric he had used to tie Sate’s hands behind him earlier. “Stand.” Sate scrambled to his feet. Palpatine’s long fingers curled around his hips, guiding him to lean against the desk, then those fingers curled into the front of his briefs, pulling them down to mid-thigh. Sate’s cock was red and the head was glistening with clear fluids. Palpatine wrapped the fabric tightly around the base, twice, before wrapping the excess fabric around his balls. Sate whimpered, bucking into the feather-light touches even as he realized the fabric acted as a makeshift cockring. Once, the fabric was tied, Palpatine pulled his briefs back in place, though arranged them so just the head of his cock peeked out of the front hole. 

“I think I need to keep an eye on this greedy little cock of yours,” Palpatine said, flicking the tip with his finger, drawing a sob from his assassin. He made Sate kneel again and appraised him. “The only thing you’re missing is a collar.” Sate moaned at that, clear fluid leaking out of his cock head, creating a wet patch on his briefs. Palpatine laughed. “What a masochistic little slut, you are, Sate.” He watched the pale, dark-haired assassin for another few seconds, before returning his attention to his work. 

The hour went by agonizingly slow for Sate. His knees were cramping from kneeling for so long and, in order to keep him hard, Palpatine had turned the vibrations of the plug up several notches. Every once in a while, the senator would reach down and cruelly twist a nipple or would slap the head of Sate’s cock, making the older man let out a constant stream of wanton moans and whimpers. 

Finally, Palpatine told Sate to stand, and shoved his clothes into his arms. “Get dressed.” Sate fumbled with his trousers, trying to put them on without taking his boots off. He ended up losing his balance and falling right on his arse. The plug jabbed viciously into his prostate and Sate let out a strangled yelp. Palpatine, who had been watching Sate struggle while he organized his desk, huffed out a laugh before walking over to Sate, who had gotten his feet through the leg holes and jerked him back to said feet by the hair. Sate yelped, quickly pulling his trousers up and around his waist. As he fumbled for the button, the Sith apprentice shoved him into the nearest wall. 

“Do you really need help with everything?” he snarled in Sate’s ear. 

“No, Master. I’m sorry, Master.” Sate whimpered. Palpatine growled, leaning down to bite into Sate’s shoulder. Sate moaned. If his cock hadn’t still been bound, he would’ve come from the bite alone. After digging into Sate’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood, Palpatine fell back, though the bright fire in those eyes captured Sate’s attention. He knew, right then and there, that there probably wasn’t an inch of skin on his body that Palpatine wouldn’t mark up tonight. Sate was the first to break eye contact, moving from the wall and to finish dressing. 

They finally made their way from the office and into the lift. The toy was ceaselessly assaulting his nerves. Palpatine kept his hands to himself for the ride and Sate hated the lack of the comforting hand on his back. The lift spit them out in the docking bay for the Chommell sector. They made their way to Palpatine’s aircar and Palpatine ordered him to sit in the back on the passenger side. Sate nodded and did as he was told. He could feel those wicked blue eyes in the rearview mirror, watching their prey closely as Sate sat down, pushing the plug deeper into him. Sate moaned the feeling, rocking his hips against the seat as the engine turned over and the car shuddered to life. Palpatine smoothly pulled the car out of the bay and steered it toward the 500 Republica. The sky was darkening and, even from their height up in the skylanes, Sate could see Coruscant's nightlife was starting to light up in the lower levels. Sate’s head fell back as he rocked his hips down on the seat. He could feel the senators' eyes on him and he felt an inexplicable urge to perform for him. He moaned with each thrust, a burst of pleasure lancing through him. 

“Are you truly so desperate that you cannot wait until I get you home, slut?” The senator's deep voice rocked him to the core. Holy Bogan, this man was going to be the death of Sate. 

“No, Master.” He breathed.

They were soon parked on Palpatine’s personal landing pad and he cut the engine. Sate scrambled out of the car and scuttled around to open the door for his master. Just the thought of considering the redhead as “Master” left the assassin breathless. Palpatine got out and let Sate shut the door behind him as he walked into the hallway that would lead him into his apartment. Sate scuttled after him, winding through the halls and various doors until they wound up in a large room that was dominated by a large bed with dark wooden posts and a crimson and gold comforter. 

Palpatine turned and drew him into the center of the room, before turning to type a code into the door. There was a distinctive click. He’d locked the door and Sate doesn’t know the passcode to unlock it. He was trapped. Palpatine leaned against the wall by the door and gave a one-word command. “Strip.” 

For the fourth time that day, Sate shed his clothes. This time though, he folded everything as he went. When his clothes were in a neat pile with his boot’s beside them, Sate stood with his back straight and his wrists crossed behind his back. The hickies and bite marks that Palpatine had already left on him were proudly displayed. Palpatine’s eyes slowly took in every inch of the assassin's body before he moved across the room. He picked up the clothes and boots and disappeared with them. The raven-haired man didn’t move an inch in the few minutes he was alone. Palpatine came back and stood only inches from Sate. Possessive hands roved over the pale body before him, tweaking his nipples, scratching down the wiry abdomen, sliding further to squeeze the firm buttocks and to slip a finger into the cleft to press at the toy. The whole time, Sate’s gasps and moans filled the room. Finally, just when Sate’s knees were about to buckle, the Sith pulled away and reached for the fabric wrapped around his cock and balls. Sate let out a blissful sigh as the tie was undone and his cock was freed. But that sigh turned to a yelp when a strong hand squeezed his balls. “Do. Not. Come.” Palpatine growled. Sate’s knees did buckle at that, his face pressing into the senator’s warm body.

“YES, MASTER!” Sate screamed, nodding frantically into his boss’ chest. His balls were let go of, and Sate found his own footing, as Palpatine pulled out an actual cockring and quickly stretched it over Sates cock and then stretched it under his balls too. The assassin wanted to double over at the uncomfortable sensation, but hands on his shoulders kept him upright. It was worth standing because Palpatine's mouth was pressing against his. A loud moan left the back of Sate’s throat as a demanding tongue pressed past Sate’s lips to claim what rightfully belonged to it. One hand tangled in Sate’s hair, not allowing him to break the kiss. The other guided Sate back until the back of his legs hit the mattress. Palpatine wrestled his assistant onto the bed and forced his hands over his head. He broke the kiss to pull the strip of fabric around Sates' wrists. Sate groaned.

“You kinky- ah! What is your deal with tying me up?” 

“Silence.” Came the curt response, briefly reaching down to pull the rubber ring around his assistant's cock back an inch before letting it go to snap against Sate’s swollen flesh. Sate screamed and writhed under Palpatine, reached back up to make swift work of securing the pale wrists to the center bedpost. He then sat back and shoved the assassin’s legs wide apart and settled between them. “Did I ask you to speak?” Sate sobbed.

“No, Master.” He choked out. Palpatine’s and came down, hard and fast, on Sate’s cock.” Sate screamed. 

“You told me you understood the rules.” He growled. His hand once more came down on Sate’s erection. Sate yanked at his bindings and writhed with pain. He sobbed as Palpatine held him in place. “Did you lie to me?” 

“N-no, sir!” the assassin screamed as another slap rang through the air. Then a hand was twisting brutally in his hair and Palpatine’s face was hovering over his.

“I took you home under the impression that you could follow rules.” His face was twisted with anger and Sate whimpered. “Who am I?” 

“Master.” Sate whispered back, tears stinging his eyes as his swollen cock stung from the slaps. 

“That’s right,” Palpatine said, sitting back and delivering another slap to Sate’s leaking cock. Sate screamed, hips jerking and bucking as he tried to quell the pain. Palpatine sat back in silence, letting the elder calm himself down at his own leisure. 

Once Sate was calm enough to still his shifting and stop tugging at his bindings, he looked at Palpatine, silently waiting to continue. “Are you ready to do this the right way?” He asked softly. 

“Yes, master,” Sate said, surprised that his voice sounded so calm when all he wanted to do was scream until he was allowed his release. 

“Good boy.” Palpatine purred as he leaned down to capture Sate’s thin lips with his own. They laid there for what felt like hours, Sate’s legs wrapped around his master’s hips as they kissed. The redheads tongue often slid against Sate’s, teasing and coaxing until the assassin’s own tongue was tracing then lips before pushing forward to glide along crooked teeth before the senator opened to let him map out the inside of his mouth, as Palpatine had done to him dozens of times in however long they have been here. 

Slowly Palpatine moved on, trailing his mouth down to Sate’s neck where Sate moaned at his increasingly rough kisses until he finally scrapped his teeth against a sensitive spot on the elder's throat. Sate’s breath hitched and for several seconds he couldn’t breathe. But air quickly reentered his lungs when Palpatine pressed a hip into his assistants aching erection and because to grind against it languidly. Sate lost all train of thought as his neglected cock finally got some friction. 

Palpatine’s mouth moved down to Sate’s chest, adding even more marks on Sate wherever his mouth landed. His teeth latched onto the man's left nipple and the assassin moaned and arched into his tormentor. Palpatine worried the nipple between his teeth until it was just as bruised and sensitive as the rest of Sate’s chest. He listened to Sate’s incoherent babbles as he treated the right nipple to the same torment. He moved on to continue marking up his assistants' abdomen, smirking at the pathetic, high pitched cry Sate let out when he bit down particularly harsh on the man’s prominent rib cage. “Such a noisy little slut.” He growled, sucking a trail of hickies down Sate’s navel, knowing his words will arouse Sate even further. He then trailed the flat of his tongue over Sate’s purple cock. The dark-haired man shrieked and his hip bucked sharply against Palpatine, whose eyes glittered with sadistic approval at his pets' reaction. “If you like that, then you’ll love this.” He chuckled, wrapping his hands around the thin hips, pinning Sate in place, before bowing his head to suck a trail of hickies down the exposed underside of Sate cock. Licking teasingly at the band restricting Sate’s release and nibbling at the swollen testicles underneath. His eyes stayed glued to the assassin’s face, delighting in the choked off sobs he pulled from Sate’s marked up throat. He then proceeded to cover Sate’s lean thighs with dark bruises and bloody bite marks.

He sat up, delighted with his work. Sate was covered in bruises and bloody rings from his teeth. Though his right hip looked oddly untouched, a splotch of pale skin that stood out from the sea of bruises. Never one for imperfections, Palpatine leaned down and bit into the unmarked hip. Listening to Sate’s groan as he dug in a little harder. 

Palpatine pulled up and reached for the ties at the center post of his headboard. “Turn over.” He commanded, watching Sate shift onto his stomach, before retying his wrists to the post. For several long minutes, he just sat between the elders' legs and stroked his hands along the vast expanse of unmarked skin. He smirked and leaned down to bite into the back of Sate’s shoulder. He relished in the shiver that shook the body beneath him. He moved to place his thin lips against the assassin’s spine. He took his time, slowly sucking dark marks down the middle of his pet’s spine. 

Sate pressed into him, moaning with every movement. Then, the Sith moved to the right and started upward, leaving a trail of bites from hip to shoulder. Then, he moved to the left, mirroring his marks. When he was done, there were three neat rows of marks on Sate’s back. Two rows of bright red rings from his teeth and in between them, a row of purple bruises down the center of his back. 

Palpatine reached out to curl a hand around Sate’s hip, bringing him up to his knees. Palpatine dug his fingers into the bite marks on both sides of the assistant’s hips, causing Sate to groan and buck his hips into Palpatine’s hold. Palpatine kept the tight grip on Sate’s hip in one hand while the other toyed with the buzzing plug. That earned him the loudest noise yet. He gripped the plug and pulled it out of Sate completely. He watched his subordinates hole twitch and flutter, now empty, and begging to be filled. Sate sobbed and moaned, shaking in his efforts to push back on the toy. “You’ve been begging me all day to take this out,” he pressed the tip of the toy against Sate’s entrance, making him cry out and snap his hips into the toy. “Yet when I actually do just that, you chase it like it’s a lifeline.” Palpatine slammed the toy back in, causing Sate to scream. Palpatine continued to torment his needy assassin. He let go of Sate’s hip and reached between his legs to stroke the heavy, purple cock. Sate thrashed and screamed at the stimulation. 

He wanted to beg and plead, but his mind and tongue refused to cooperate, leaving him to let out shouts of pleasure and incoherent babbles. Palpatine leaned down to sink his teeth into Sate’s right buttock. The assassin jerked and let out a sharp yelp. The senator laughed, before withdrawing from the bed completely, taking the toy with him. 

Sate screamed at the loss of contact. His hips jerking back and forth uncontrollably while he tugged fruitlessly on his wrists. He cried and whimpered, trying to find some sort of friction for his aching arousal. 

Suddenly, a sharp, loud slap rang through the room. Sate stilled, trying to figure out what just happened before a sharp sting welled up on his buttock. The sting was intensified by the bite mark. “Calm yourself!” Palpatine snapped out. “I do not want you leaving bruises on your wrists. Understood?” Sate let out a strangled whine in response. The hand came down on the other buttock this time and Sate whimpered. “Answer me, slut.”

“Y-Yesh, Masser.” Sate slurred. Apparently deciding that it was close enough, Palpatine disappeared again. 

“Stay still.” He commanded from somewhere behind Sate. He could hear a rustle of fabric, then a clink of a belt. 

Then, Palpatine was kneeling behind him and the hot, blunt head of his erection was teasing feather-light against his entrance. Sate tried to fall back onto the proffered cock, but the hands on his hips stilled him. Sate moaned as they dug cruelly into the bites. 

Then, in one smooth motion, Palpatine was buried to the hilt inside of him. The Sith didn’t give him much time to adjust, immediately setting a brutal pace. He held Sate’s hips in a vice grip, bound to leave even more bruises behind. Sate shrieked with each impact of Palpatine’s hips. The man's cock was thicker and a few inches longer than the plug. The burning stretch mixed deliciously with the pleasurable feeling of Palpatine using him so mercilessly. “Such a good pain slut.” He growled above the assassin. “I assumed this would be just a one-time thing, a favor if you will. But, how could I possibly discard you when I now know that the rougher it is, the harder you get?” 

A dark chuckle left the senator as he reached around Sate to twist a bruised nipple. Sate’s body froze up and jerked in Palpatine’s arms. He was unable to release, but the ghost orgasm was almost as good. He sobbed and shoved himself back on the cock inside of him. Wanting, needing, craving more of the addicting feeling of being stretched and filled on his master’s cock. 

He was once again punished for his lack of submission. Palpatine pulled out and spanked him. Sate sobbed, lowering his face to a pillow to bite down on, to muffle his screams, as Palpatine’s next hit landed on top of his thighs. Then a hand grabbed his hair and yanked him back up. “Do not muffle yourself.” Another blow to his ass. “Did I not tell you back in my office, that you would not be allowed to hide here?” 

“You-You did, Master.” Sate panted and then whined when he received another smack on the ass. 

“Did I tell you to fuck yourself on my cock, like the desperate whore you are?” 

Sate moaned at the question. “No, Master.” He whispered. He received three smacks for that one. 

“Why is it so hard for you to follow the rules? If you would just be obedient, you would be rewarded.” Sate let out a soft, mournful whimper to convey how bad he felt. It was unnecessary though, for Palpatine could feel the assassins' guilt through the force. He reached out and pressed a single digit passed the elder’s ring of muscles, humming as he felt the assassin’s interior walls flutter around the intrusion. “Are you ready to behave?”

‘Yes, Master.” Sate gasped. He whined when the finger disappeared, but didn’t dare move. He was rewarded with a soft ‘Good, pet.” and then that wonderful erection was sliding inside of him again. 

The senator’s hands were absent from his body, and the fuck wasn’t as good or hard as it had been, but Sate didn’t dare question it or complain. He didn’t move back to meet the thrusts either. Sate stayed there for twenty minutes. forcing away the pleasure of being fucked and trying to focus on not moving. He moaned and curled his finger into the fabric, squeezing the bindings around his wrists, his body twitching each time Palpatine glanced over his prostate. 

Finally, the long fingers returned and Palpatine was breathing just as heavily as Sate. “Such a good boy.” He hissed, fingernail raking down Sate’s sides sharply. Sate sobbed, his head briefly falling before he jerked himself back into position. Palpatine slowed, stilling himself inside of the assassin. “Would you like to come, Sate?” 

The question was music to Sate’s ears. “Yes, Master! Yes, Master!” He chanted desperately. Palpatine chuckled, sending shivers down Sate’s spine as the younger man reached under him and pulled the ring off of his balls and then off of his cock. His vice grip returned to Sate’s hips. Then Palpatine was moving, fast and hard. Pounding into Sate and murmuring encouragements over his subordinate’s constant stream of screams and moans.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Sate. Empty your little cock before I change my mind.” 

Sate’s entire body shook violently under the constant, direct assault to his prostate, and the words made his cock twitch profusely, but what sent him over the edge was when Palpatine’s thumbs dug cruelly into the bites at his hip. The pain combined with the overwhelming pleasure was too much. His body froze up and then he was sent into full body convulsions as his orgasm hit. His face fell into the pillow, muffling his screams of “Master Master Master Master.” Palpatine’s hand yanked his head back by the hair, making his back bow and letting the senators cock slide deeper inside of him. They both groaned that and Sate painted the ornate bedding with his release. There wasn’t much, considering this was his third orgasm of the day, but it still felt amazing. After several minutes of riding cloud nine, Sate’s body finally went completely boneless in Palpatine’s grip. 

Palpatine growled above him, his pace not faltering in the slightest as Sate let out odd yelps and moans as his sensitive body was used. It was too much, almost painful. He squirmed, whimpering and trying to get away. Palpatine’s hands tightened and his hips stuttered. He leaned over Sate and bit into the junction where neck met shoulder. His hips pressed firmly against Sate’s and the assassin could feel his boss’ cock twitch and the warm seed that filled him. Palpatine rutted into him, his jaw tightening on his assistant’s neck. He then went still. 

He groaned as he pulled away from Sate. “Mine. Do you understand? You belong to me.” 

Sate nodded. “Yes, Master.” Palpatine pulled his softening length out of Sate and reached for the discarded plug. 

A protesting whine left the assassin as his body was once more forced to take the toy. “I don’t want-”

“Hush. I don’t care what you want. You are going to keep all of my release inside of you and keep this pretty little hole of your stretched for me so I can fuck you all night. Now get some rest, Sate.” A wicked chuckle left the Sith, as he reached up and untied Sates wrists. “We’re not even close to done. 

Sate swallowed a whimper and pulled his wrists to his chest. They were red and sore from straining against their bindings. 

Sate had a nasty feeling that sitting down tomorrow morning was going to be three times more uncomfortable than it had been this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you like and dislike. Constructive criticism is welcome and helps me become a better writer. 
> 
> Kudos also welcome, if you dare. XD


End file.
